An Adventurers Dream
by xXxUsagi-ChanxXx
Summary: Tetra is the Notorious Captain of the best Pirate Crew of legends, but what happens when the young hero of time finds her completely exposed?


**Decided to make a request. I can already hear it now. "** ** _Oh xXxUsagi-ChanxXx, you're such a perv."_**

 **DON'T YOU JUDGE ME, MY FAN-SERVICE IS A MUCH NEEDED SERVICE!**

The ship was silent. Well relatively silent. There was a small tinge of silence among the loud snores and obnoxious sleep-farts that Link's fellow shipmates made. This was life on the sea. This was the adventure he left home for. This was the life of an adventurer. This...Oh Goddesses that smells terrible.

They were currently anchored down for the night. Tomorrow would be another busy day. Captain Tetra was set out on yet another quest for some forbidden treasure...or was it a haunted wonder this time? Link could never keep track of her shenanigans. He often admired Tetra. She was so kind, wise, and...alarmingly strong, for a girl her age. Link soon found himself bathing in thought as the waves gently rocked him to sleep.

"LINK!" The young hero nearly bangs his head on a crossbeam. Gonzo makes his way down to the sleeping quarters as his voice booms at Link. "Cap'n went to the island for a bit. We're about to push of so go get her, will ya." Gonzo chunks Links sword and shield at him, inevitably knocking him off his hammock. Link groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Why does everyone make _him_ do everything. The hero of time was no ones lackey...except Tetra's.

Link stood on on the white sands of the small island. It seemed mostly inhabited but he readied his sword just in case. He walked deeper into the tropical forest. He watched as the tall grass surrendered to his sword. The occasional ruppee could be found. That seemed to happen a lot these days. Link found himself surrounded by tall grass. An am-...bush. He held his sword and charged up for a spin attack. Just before he could swing the energy filled blade something else caught his attention.

Link could hear a beautiful tune, it was a song that soothed him to his very core. But where was it coming from? He put his sword in his sheath as he walked towards the beautiful melody. Link was in awe as his feet seemed to magically carry him towards the sweet sounds. He could now hear the sound of water and the sweet sound now became a clear voice. Link could see a waterfall ahead and the voice was now within reach. Just as he was about to move the last bushel of tall grass, he froze. Before his eyes was a very naked, singing, captain Tetra.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. Her wet hair clung to her back as beads of water slid down her bronzed skin. The water seemed to caress her flesh as it ran down the small of her slender back, just before it joined the small spring that unfairly covered her lower half. Link was speechless watching her glisten with water. She almost looked unreal. This was Tetra in all her beauty...

...

SHIT SHIT SHIT! THIS WAS _TETRA!_ Link's breath caught in his throat as his body became petrified in sheer terror. If he made even the slightest wrong move, she'd know he was there and surely pound him into oblivion. All he could do now was wait, watch, and pray for his life. Tetra swayed and the water rippled around her waist. She turned and Link's eyes widened. He could now see the side of her hips, gleaming with moisture as they swayed like a ship in the sea. Link was now fully aware of how uncomfortable his tights had become. His eyes drifted up above her stomach to see an ever so small amount breast peek out from under her arm. If only he could just see mo-...Link froze once more.

Tetra had stopped singing.

She smiled up at the waterfall and closed her eyes.

"You know, I know you're there."

He was a dead man. He couldn't even die with the sweet image seeing his boss' exposed chest. How cruel. Tetra reached for her white bandeau that lay idly on a rock. She slid it over her wet hair and forever locked away the forbidden fruits from view. She turned to face Link's direction.

"Get in or you can't get back on my ship." It was now apparent that Tetra was going to drown Link and the secret fleshy image he had witnessed. Link slowly stepped out of the tall grass, he held his shield in front of him partially to block projectile objects and the other part to conceal his... _other problem_. Link tried to apologized but the words seemed to afraid to leave his throat. "Well?" Tetra's brow furrowed impatiently. "get in!" Link jumped at the command and awkwardly crouched down to remove his boots. Luckily the fear was enough to cause his _problem_ to go down. Link had now striped into nothing but his under shorts. He looked at his feet as he robotic walked into the spring. It was surprisingly warm but that didn't make him feel better about the cold gaze was probably getting from Tetra. He heard the water lap as she moved closer to him. "Why aren't you looking at me? You seemed like you couldn't take your eyes off me before?" Oh sweet Goddess, she knows. Suddenly Tetra gently grabbed his hand. "Don't be so afraid of me, geez you act like I'm a monster." Her slender hand felt soft in his. He looked up only to see yet another sinful sight.

Tetra's soaking wet hair clung to her shoulders and dripped water onto her very white bandeau. The fabric seemed to shrink around her round supple chest, and she was only a few drops away from exposing her tiny mounds. The problem was back again. He'd never seen Tetra in this kind of light. It was now apparent that Tetra was wearing some type of bottoms. After all it would be easier to defend yourself topless rather than pant-less. However the bottoms did too much justice to her body. They wrapped around her plush thighs and hugged her hips tauntingly. The tight fabric shaped her small round bottom, giving hint to the treasure that lie underneath. Link felt like a complete perv oogling her like this, but she just seemed too perfect to ignore. Tetra Placed her hand on his cheek and forced his face to meet hers. She coyly smile and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I've always wanted to do this." Before Link could respond, Tetra placed her small plump lips onto his. This was unbelievable. There was no way this was happening. The pressure from Tetras chest pressing against him told him otherwise. He found himself lost in her kiss as he brought his hands to her hips. Her lips were so soft and they danced so gracefully against his. His hand drifted up the middle of her back as he pulled her in closer. He wanted more of her, more of this feeling. Tetra playfully bit down on his lip. A surge of white electricity shot through his body. His hand traced up the small of her waist and his fingers teased the edge of the fabric. He parted from her now reddened lips, and searched her face for any expression of confirmation. She smiled and nodded. Within a swift movement, Link pulled the garment over her head and carelessly threw it.

She was so beautiful. It was as if the goddesses themselves created her and the sun had kissed her skin. He slowly ran his fingers over the incredibly soft mounds. It made his head spin at how soft every inch of her was. It just seemed too unreal. He groped and kneaded her with his hand. His body was now working purely on impulse. The hand that had once been innocently placed on her back was now squeezing her round backside. He kissed her again and gently drug his tongue against her wanting lips. She tasted so good. Link found himself falling in love with every aspect of her body. His nether regions now ached and throbbed. He moved his fingers to the tiny bud of her breast and squeezed it. Tetra ached her back and let out a small moan of pleasure. He watched as she wiggled and writhed against his every touch. Every now and the he'd squeeze and pull it to emit more sweet moans from her. He loved hearing the sound of her pleading for him, wanting him. He lowered his head and took the other hardened bud in his mouth. His tongue swirled and sucked on her sensitive skin. She moaned out even louder and ran her fingers through his hair. Link's hand dipped below Tetra's hips and rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. She bucked against his hand a buried her face in chest. He loved making her feel good and words couldn't describe how hard her moans made him. Tetra began pushing him towards the shore of the spring. "I need you now" she whispered. Link stumbled and fell backward. Tetra plopped down in his lap causing him to groan at the sudden pressure against his now fully hardened member. Link took in a shape breath as Tetra quickly went to work biting and sucking his neck. It was practically cruel how she hit every spot that made his body surge with pleasure. He gripped her hips as he involuntarily thrust his hips into hers. He to feel her. He laid her down and hovered above her. He took in the site of her body one more time. Her small shoulders, her perfect breasts, her soft stomach that narrowed into her hips, and her darkened skin that was lightly decorated with various battle scars. _She was perfect._ Link lost his patience and pulled the bottoms off her body. She returned the favor by sliding his shorts off to reveal his very eager manhood. He lined himself up with her waiting entrance before taking a deep breath. He plunged in and his body instantly shook with pure ecstasy. Her tight walls wrapped around him as she moaned and arched her back towards him. His body went into autopilot as he soon found a steady rhythm. It was fair for her body to feel this good. He quickened his pace as Tetra dug her nails into his back. "F-faster, I-," she could barely speak between moans, "I want more, Link" He lived to serve her every whim. He could fill her walls tighten as he thrust deeper inside her. Faster and faster. His vision went white as he stood on the verge of his release. His breathing grew heavy and Tetra's pleasure-filled screams filled the air. "Link," he buried his face in her shoulder trying to steady himself, "Link!" With every cry he heard he was pushed further and further until finally-

 **"LINK!"**

The young adventurer awoke and slammed his head right on the overhead support beam. His head throbbed with pain as he groaned.

"Get up here you lazy bum!" He heard Tetra's voice from on the deck. It would appear that he had overslept yet again.

Yes, this was indeed the life of an adventurer.

 **IT'S A TASTEFUL ART**

 **Love,  
Chan**


End file.
